Save the Date (ClockwerkSamurai12)
Save the Date is one of the eight unlockable episodes belonging to Unikitty! Summary Hawkodile asks Dr. Fox to go out on a date. Transcript Waiter: Your dinner as requested. (He places a platter on the table) Caveman: Me hungry!!! Cave Woman: You love what me ordered! A tv pops out from the platter Unikitty: HIIII!!!! Unikitty is shown flying around the Unikingdom watching Puppycorn run around, Dr. Fox experimenting, fist bumping Hawkodile, ignoring Richard's to do list and waving at Brock & Master Frown as they wave back. She then sees Master Doom before lashing out in a fiery rage scaring her away before Unikitty and the others rock out. The Unikitty logo then appears as the main characters look at the audience with excited looks on their faces. The episode starts in Hawkodile’s Treehouse. Hawkodile wakes up and stares at a picture of Dr. Fox Hawkodile: Sigh... If only I could tell you how I feel Dr. Fox... You make my heart beat so hard it’s like it wants to burst out of my chest!! (He kisses the picture) Master Frown: So, I take it you have a crush on the doc? Hawkodile: Pretty much yeah... For a long time I've wanted to tell Dr. Fox how I really feel about her, but I can never seem to muster up the courage to do it! Master Frown: Hm.. Maybe you could write her a love letter, that way you can express your without getting nervous! Hawkodile: Do you think that could work? Master Frown: Don’t knock it till ya try it! Hawkodile: Let’s hope this works! Hawkodile grabs a piece of paper and writes a note on it detailing his feelings for Dr. Fox. He then folds it up and goes to her lab where he slips the note under the door before knocking on it and running away Dr. Fox: Hm? What was that? (She goes over to the door and opens it to find nobody there) Huh, weird.. Could’ve sworn I heard someone knock! (She then spots a note underneath her feet) What do we have here?? (She picks up the note and unfolds it to see who left it) Oh! A poem for me! *Reading* Dear Dr. Fox, my heart beats like a punch on a training dummy. Your smile warms me up like the passion that burns inside. And your beauty takes my breath away like an intense workout. I have feelings which should no longer need to hide. Be my true love so that we can soar through the sky. Be the girl that matches my brawn with your brain. There's no other way I can describe my inner pain. Yours truly, Hawkodile. (Her jaw drops in shock) Wow, I didn’t know Hawkodile’s feelings were that deep.. (She starts blushing as hearts float over her head) How could I have been so blind, all this time Hawkodile had feelings for me! I must locate him at once so I can tell him my feelings as well! (She goes to look for Hawkodile before finding him in the longe) Perfect, now to tell him how I feel!! (She walks over to him) Hi there Hawkodile, I got your poem.. I never realized it before, but I feel the same way about you... Hawkodile: *Blushing* Wha- Really?! Dr. Fox: Yeah, that letter moved me when it showed how much you feel for me... Hawkodile: Well, I always felt like we had good chemistry... Like our minds are in sync! Dr Fox: And even though you're wearing sunglasses, looking into your eyes is mesmerizing! Hawkodile: I could say the same.. They’re like jewels, emeralds to be precise! The two of them stare into each other's eyes before they kiss. Dr. Fox: So.. What do ya wanna do now?? Hawkodile: Maybe we should go out for the day and have some fun! Why don’t we go to Doki Diamond Land before heading out to dinner at a nice restaurant? Dr. Fox: Sounds fun... Let’s head out while the iron is hot! Dr. Fox and Hawkodile head out to Doki Diamond Land. Unknown to them, Eaglator is stalking the two of them. Eaglator: So.. Looks like bro’s got himself a girlfriend! It'd be a shame if something bad happened to her.. Something in the form of revenge!! (He laughs evilly as follows the two unnoticed with the intention of ambushing them) Dr. Fox: So Hawky... When did you first started developing feelings for me? Hawkodile: It was when you first started living with Puppycorn and Unikitty. The moment I saw you I felt like I was struck by Cupid’s arrow. Ever since that day I've been meaning to get the opportunity to ask you out on a date.. Dr Fox: I'm surprised I didn't notice your attraction to me sooner. Love isn't my strong suit... Hawkodile: Well what about that time I was shrinking because I couldn’t tell you how I felt? Dr. Fox: Oh yeah, I nearly forgot about that! Hawkodile: But I never forgot the day you first entered the castle... Scene Changer: Ripple effect The flashback begins with Dr Fox arriving at the castle. Dr Fox: Okay Francine, you can do this! You won first prize at that science fair, and you were given the promotion of royal scientist for the Prince and Princess! I will make sure that my scientific research pays off!! (She knocks on the door as Unikitty opens it to greet her) Unikitty: HIIII!!! You must be Francine! I am Princess Unikitty! Nice ta meet’cha! (She shakes her paw) Dr. Fox: Thanks, though I’d much prefer to be called Dr. Fox... I am your royal scientist after all! Would you mind showing me around? Unikitty: Eh, I don’t mind! Come in! Dr. Fox and Unikitty go inside closing the door behind them. They soon enter the lounge to find Puppycorn and Hawkodile watching TV. Unikitty: Little bro, Hawkodile; I’d like to introduce you our resident scientist! Say hello to Dr. Fox! Puppycorn: Alright! A new roomie! The name’s Puppycorn! Dr. Fox: My name is Francine Florence Fox! But you can just call me Dr. Fox. I’d prefer it that way. Hawkodile stares at Dr. Fox as he becomes instantly smitten with her. When she initially introduces herself he doesn't answer. Dr. Fox: Hello?? Anybody in there?? Hawkodile: (He snaps out of his trance) Oh, my bad! The name’s Hawkodile! What’s yours? Dr. Fox: Well, like I told his majesty I’m to be referred to as Dr. Fox. It’s nice to meet you either way! (She notices Hawkodile blushing) Are you feeling okay? Hawkodile: It’s probably just the AC acting up again... Dr. Fox: (Raises an eyebrow) Are you sure?? I didn’t feel any hot flashes or cold breezes when I came in here! My guess is that you have a very different core body temperature system that’s common in your species... Hawkodile: Or that, whatever it meant.. The flashback ends as Hawkodile chuckles nervously Dr. Fox: I’m actually kinda surprised I didn’t catch on to the obvious signs of affection... Hawkodile: I was making it up out of anxiety. I kinda thought you'd be able to see right through my feelings! Dr. Fox: Well we were both blind back then... But none of that matters now! Let’s just go and have the time of our lives! The two soon arrive at Doki Diamond Fun Park Hawkodile: Oh man.. There’s so much awesome stuff to do here!! But what are we gonna do first?! Dr. Fox: Well, seeing as how this is a date... How about we go to the Tunnel of Love??? Hawkodile: You’ve read my mind! Dr. Fox & Hawkodile head over to the tunnel of love. They then get in the car and set off into the tunnel. The tunnel‘s interior has pink & red hearts scattered everywhere as imagery of loving couples pop up. The two then hold each other’s hands and kiss before reaching the end of the tunnel and exiting the car. Hawkodile: That ride was pretty.. Good I guess.. Dr. Fox: So, what attraction do you wanna do next?? Before Hawkodile could answer, Eaglator swoops down out of nowhere. Eaglator: Well well well, we meet again bro! Hawkodile: Sigh... Eaglator not now! Can’t you see I’m on a date!? Eaglator: Oh I know that... But Master Doom told me to break up your little lovey dovey display as soon as possible! Hawkodile: Over my dead body!! Eaglator: Eh, I’d prefer yours to be knocked unconscious! (He pulls out a tranquilizer gun and shoots Dr Fox & Hawkodile with it. They are knocked unconscious before Eaglator grabs Dr. Fox and flies away with her) By the time my bro wakes up and realizes the doc is gone, it’ll be too late! (He laughs evilly as he carries Dr. Fox in his talons) Sometime later, Hawkodile wakes up. Hawkodile: Oh man... What happened?? The last thing I remember was going on a date with Dr. Fox.. Then Eaglator swooped in and... Oh sunofa- *Cutaway to Hawkodile kicking down the door of the Unikingdom Castle* Guys, we got a problem! Dr. Fox got kidnapped!! Master Frown: Well, looks like my advice didn’t go as planned... Hawkodile: Well It did, but like I said... Dr. Fox got kidnapped! Unikitty: Well, it’s a good thing the doc left this! (She pulls a device out of nowhere) The Super Tracker 2000!!! This should help us find the doc! (She turns it on) Hawkodile: I’m not sure that’ll work princess, she could be anywhere! Unikitty: Found her! Well.. I found a signal I mean.. Someone or something is in Gooey Mint Swamp! Let’s go!! The group soon arrives at Gooey Mint Swamp in the hopes of finding Dr. Fox. Hawkodile: Find anything yet guys? Brock: Not really... I do see a river made of... *Tasting the river* Mint chocolate chip! Unikitty: *Pupils dilate as she gasps* Did you just say.. Mint. Chocolate. CHIP?!?! Brock: Yeah.. Why?? Hawkodile: Uh oh... Unikitty’s eyes twitch as she starts drooling before she grows a wide smile Unikitty: ICE CREAM!!! (She rushes into the river of mint chocolate chip and starts eating it) OMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOM!!!! Master Frown: I’m... guessing this isn’t the first time this has happened huh? Hawkodile: Nope. Whenever she sees candy or anything to satisfy her sweet tooth, she goes ballistic! Brock: Should we try to stop her? Hawkodile: That... Wouldn’t be a good idea, anyone who disturbs her sugar rush is bound to their butts whooped! Let’s just keep looking for Dr. Fox in that peppermint cave.. The others start to explore the peppermint cavern Puppycorn: You really think Dr. Fox and Eaglator are in here? Hawkodile: She has to be! My beating heart is never wrong! Brock: Dr. Fox! Dr. Fox! You in here!! Your friends are here to get you home!! Dr. Fox: (Offscreen) Guys up here!! The group looks up to see Dr. Fox tied upside down on a peppermint stalagmite. Master Frown: What the heck are you doing up there?! Dr. Fox: Eaglator did this to me! He’s currently hiding in the shadows!! Hawkodile: He’ll be sorry either way! As on cue, Eaglator steps out of the shadows. Eaglator: Well, we meet again bro! Hawkodile: You either let her go or I’ll turn you into luggage!! Eaglator: Ha! Not gonna happen!! Hawkodile: Then prepare to suffer!! Eaglator & Hawkodile begin to fight. They throw powerful punches, kicks, swings & strikes at each other. Eaglator: Seems you’ve gotten soft bro!! Hawkodile: I can say the same for you!! As the two brothers fight, Brock and Master Frown try to figure out a way to free Dr. Fox. Brock: So how exactly are we gonna get her down from that stalagmite? Master Frown: Hm... Maybe if you threw me over there I could be able to untie her from behind! Brock: Are you sure?? I don’t want you to get hurt! Master Frown: Nonsense! Now give it everything you got! Brock: Alright, here goes! Brock grabs Master Frown and throws him at the stalagmite like a football, but misses by a hair and ends up hitting a wall face first which causes rocks to fall down with one of them hitting Eaglator on the head causing him to fall unconscious. Hawkodile: Well, looks like Eaglator got his just desserts! Nice job Master Frown! Master Frown: *Slurred from dizziness* No problem... Pretty birdies... Dr. Fox: Well, you managed to get that done.. Now can someone please get me down from here?! And where’s Unikitty! Puppycorn: She’s busy having a sugar binge.. Dr. Fox: *Pupils dilating* Uh-oh... Brock: Let me guess, what happens after a sugar rush is bad? Unikitty then rushes into the cavern and starts eating everything that is made of candy. Even the cave itself! Hawkodile: Does that answer your question? Brock: Nevermind.. Dr. Fox: Worrisome sugar binges aside, I’m just glad you guys came to rescue me. I don’t know what Eaglator would have done if you hadn’t stopped him! Hawkodile: Well, all that matters is that you’re ok! Dr. Fox: Yeah, but our date is ruined... Hawkodile: Well not entirely, maybe we can go out to dinner! That is, if you’re up for it.. Dr. Fox: You read my mind... Meanwhile, Master Doom watches the events unfold. Master Doom: Gah!! Not even a sibling rivalry could stop them!! So far the weaker ones have fallen, but those fools have yet to see the true power of my army! But no matter, in a few days I shall become supreme ruler of this world!! *She laughs evilly as the episode fades to black* Trivia * This is one of the six episodes to have a variation of the intro. With it having Master Frown & Brock waving at Unikitty and Master Doom is the one who cowers * This episode reveals that Unikitty has a sweet tooth. Category:Episodes Category:Customs by ClockwerkSamurai12